


Sunday Morning

by grettama



Category: Daredevil (TV), Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a peaceful, domestic Sunday morning at Avengers Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by: a_fan_de
> 
> Just watched Age of Ultron yesterday and today is Sunday in my country so I wanna write simple stuff. Don't worry, there's no AoU spoilers here.

Peter half ran towards the elevator, putting on his jacket and grabbing his backpack.

“I’m going!” he yelled, pressing the elevator’s button many times before he grunted, “Come on, JARVIS. I’m late.”

“Come back before ten tonight, Pete!” Tony called after his son. “Tomorrow’s a school day!”

“I know!” Peter shouted back, rolling his eyes. He had just told his fathers that he had a date with Wade today and Tony was suddenly being an overprotective dad, giving him hours of lecture about going out with a mercenary.

But actually Tony was pretty busy with work and couldn’t come out from his workshop, so once Peter exited Tony’s room, he could only shout.

Finally, the elevator opened. Peter rushed inside, and almost bumped into his father, Steve, who held two cups of coffee in his hands.

“Oops,” said Steve, while Peter and his spider-instinct saved the glasses from falling.

“Sorry, Dad,” Peter said, handing the cups back to Steve.

Steve just smiled. “No casualties, Pete. Going out already? It’s pretty early though.”

“I’m already late,” answered Peter.

Steve chuckled. “Tony and his lectures, huh? Just be safe, okay? Give my regards to Wade,” he said, and stepped out of the elevator to deliver the coffee to Tony.

Peter blinked. “You won’t give me another lecture?”

Steve laughed. “No. Wade is aware enough that I’m going to decapitate him if something happened to you,” he answered and winked at Peter as his son’s eyes widened in horror.

“Where are you two going actually?” he asked, stopping midway to Tony’s workshop and turning back to Peter who was already inside the elevator. JARVIS was kind enough to let the door stay open for a while until they finished their conversation.

Peter grinned widely at his father. “Disneyland.”

Steve nodded, amused. Peter gave Steve a wave as JARVIS closed the elevator’s door.

“Hurry up, JARVIS.”

“Yes, _Sir_.”

* * *

 

In the living room, Natasha lay down on the sofa. Her head was in Bruce’s lap. Bruce seemed so relaxed as he lay on his back on the sofa.

Natasha was reading a book silently. They shared a pair of headphones, each having one earbud in their ear. Bruce got the left one and Natasha the right one. Bruce closed his eyes and hummed quietly, following the classical melody.

“You like this song, huh?” asked Natasha after a while.

Bruce smiled softly. His hands moved from his lap and began to caress Natasha’s hair.

Natasha smiled at that gesture and continued reading.

* * *

 

“Try harder, Matty,” said Clint as he avoided Matt’s punch right at his face.

Matt just chuckled and blew Clint a kick on his right side, making Clint yelp in surprise, but he could repell it pretty easy, too.

“I can see all of your movements, Murdock.”

Matt smiled at that. “And I can hear all of your movements, Barton.”

Having the sparring room for themselves, both Clint and Matt thought that it was a nice time to spar. Clint didn’t wear his hearing aids, this way shielding himself from unnecessary voices which could distract his sight. Matt on the other hand took off his glasses, fully depending on his hearing to fight Clint. This far, they were pretty even.

One of Clint’s punch landed in Matt’s stomach, at the same time that Matt’s knee collided with Clint’s side.

“You didn't see that coming, did you?”

“You didn't hear that coming, did you?”

Both of them asked that at the same time and laughed.

“Round two?” asked Matt, walking away from Clint and rubbing his stomach.

“Sorry, again?” the other man asked back, having missed reading Matt’s lips because he was grabbing his water bottle.

Matt didn’t say anything, just showed Clint his left index finger and middle finger.

Clint grinned at that. “Yeah, sure. Why not."

* * *

 

“Supernatural is just damn good,” said Johnny, as he sat down on the couch next to Bucky.

Bucky chuckled and rolled his eyes. “You always say that about every TV series you’ve watched.”

Bucky shifted from his position, giving Johnny a bit of room to sit next to him. Johnny grinned widely. “But I'm not kidding about Supernatural though!”

Bucky didn’t reply, he just let the younger boy turn on the TV and handed him a big bowl of popcorn.

“In one of the episodes, Sam and Dean even disguised themselves as Agent Banner and Agent Stark,” said Johnny again, which made Bucky laugh.

The effect of his laughter was dramatic. Johnny’s face turned red and smoke began to come from his clothes. Bucky chuckled and put his metal arm around Johnny’s shoulders, pulling him closer.

“Calm down, fire boy.”

Johnny just grumbled some unintelligible words while Bucky kissed the top of his head. For the rest of the day, Bucky kept his cold metal arm around Johnny’s shoulder to keep him from accidentally flaring up.

* * *

 

“Just don’t let Tony name him,” said Pepper, as she laid her head on Happy’s shoulder.

Happy laughed at that, he pulled his wife closer to him, caressing Pepper’s arms. They just woke up this morning and decided to have a small chat on the balcony of the Avengers Tower. Pepper’s pregnancy was coming to an end, and the doctor predicted that their son would be born by next month.

“But I bet he has already got an idea about being a godfather,” commented Happy.

Pepper laughed. “No. He won’t. He is a good father to Peter, yes, but I’m making Bruce and Natasha our son's godparents. You know… because they aren’t capable…”

Happy kissed Pepper’s forehead. “Good idea, honey. Let’s make Natasha cry once in a while.”

“Oh, you see right through my plan,” said Pepper between her laughter.

* * *

 

In another room, Loki sat in front of his chessboard, busy playing with himself while Thor sat in front of him, eating a lot of pop tarts.

“You should have seen Tony’s face when he woke up and realized there was Mjolnir on his chest,” Thor said, laughing uncontrollably after finishing another pop tart.

Loki chuckled and moved one of his white pawns.

“And he needed to go to the bathroom,” said Thor again, his face all red from laughing too much. At this point, Loki wasn’t only laughing because of the story, but also because of Thor’s expression.

“Do you think it would be good idea if I did that to Doctor Banner next?” asked Thor.

“Oh, brother,” Loki said finally, he couldn’t concentrate at his chess game at all because Thor kept telling him silly stories. “It will be a good gambling.”

Thor laughed. “Why? Whether Hulk can lift my hammer or not at all?”

Loki shook his head. “No. Whether it’s Hulk who’s going to kill you first, or Romanoff.”

Thor laughed harder, spilling his pop tarts everywhere, but Loki didn’t seem to mind.

**Disclaimer: Marvel.**

  
**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for a_fan_de who edited this work! XD


End file.
